


Viva Kim and Max

by dachenabritta



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, Gen, LMAO, idk i thought this was funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8354317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dachenabritta/pseuds/dachenabritta
Summary: the shenanigans of our other famous duo





	

**Author's Note:**

> okay i know this is short but they are basically gonna be dumb drabbles that should cause some laughs idk

              The class was silent except for the little bit of giggling from the back of the room. Marinette turned around to see Kim holding an empty water battle with Max watching him as he pointed the bottle towards his forehead. Marinette tapped Alya’s shoulder, motioning her head over to the boys. Observing them like wildlife, Max started to countdown to Kim, quietly. “Three, two, one…”

              A loud crashing sound echoed the room as Kim smashed the empty, plastic water bottle directly to his forehead, crumpling it up easily. They both puckered their faces, holding in laughter as the entire class turned their heads towards them. Kim awkwardly started giggling in a low constant noise, while Madame Buister rushed up to his desk and yanked him to the Principals office.

People guessed Kim’s skull really wasn’t that empty, considering a hallow object could have never faced a blunt hit like the one he just did to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> should there be more???


End file.
